Broken Angel
by Reflection Poison
Summary: (YukixKagome IYFB)I cupped her cheek loving the feel of velvety soft skin under my hand. My lips slowly descended to her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Then I woke up... R
1. Default Chapter

Broken Angel By: Tsukiko-san

Pairings: Kagome/Yuki, Tohru/Kyo.

A thing to know: Kagome has control of her powers and can defend herself pretty good.

Chapter 1: Dreaming of an angel

Her body twisted and turned like she was doing an exotic dance. The luminescence of the moon seem to reflect off her skin giving her an unearthly look, but still beautiful nonetheless. Her dainty fingers that gripped the katana guided it so it slashed and cut through the air. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her slime waist. As I cradled her body to mine I enjoy the warmth that she produces. The feel of her breath on my neck delights me. I breathed in her unique smell of spring rain and jasmines, while I buried my nose in her silky raven-blue streaked hair. I stayed like that like there wasn't a care in the world. To me there was only me and her. I pulled her away at arms length and smiled when she whimpered softly. My eyes traveled to her lush pink lips that curled into a smile. My eyes traveled to their own accord to twin pools of sapphire eyes with grey specks. I cupped her cheek loving the feel of velvety soft skin under my hand. My lips slowly descended to her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Her sweet breath mingled with mine as my lips were a centimeter away from heaven.

Then I woke up.

(author's POV)

Yuki groaned as his desire was still blatantly obvious through the white bed sheets. He didn't want to wake up just yet. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to kiss his dream angel ,but it was only a dream so it wouldn't do much to dwell on it. He felt a migraine as he heard the shouts and screams from his other family members. He decided to take a cold shower so no one would notice his "problem". After his shower he pulled on his school uniform and watched as Kyo was trying to pry off Kagura from his arm. It was rather an amusing site as the obsessive girl didn't want to let go and Tohru was sending annoyed looks at Kagura in the background.

He put on his jacket (a/n: it's winter time and it's snowing) and went outside walking to school alone. He kept a sharp look out for any girls from his fan club. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't spot any. Yuki went into a daze as he thought about his dream. He couldn't get those vivid blue eyes out of his head. It felt so real, but he knew it wasn't. He couldn't help but smile wistfully; that if it was real then whoever she was would be the perfect girl for him. He frowned as another thought crossed his mind._ 'Even if she was real she couldn't even hug me'_ because of the curse he has; he stayed away from any potential love interest. That caused him anger, that would mean he would always be lonely never find out what true love feels like.

He quicken his pace as fan girls started to follow him, he broke into a sprint as girls from his school started to chase after him yelling in shrill voices his name. He saw his school, Kaiwaia high, come into view. He ran into the building finding sanctuary in a classroom that was empty.

"Having girl problems?" a masculine voice mocked.

"Don't I always." Yuki said after catching his breath.

Haru turned to the door ready to pull the knob. "Just don't be late to class it wouldn't due for the prince of Kaiwaia High to disappoint his loyal fans." And left; leaving Yuki alone. Yuki felt the pressure between his eyes build up. It was going to be a long day.

(Feudal era: Author's POV)

Pastel colors splashed across the sky as the sun set. The Inu-gumi group didn't notice this, they were to busy fighting the demons that invaded their camp. There were millions of low level demons that seem to stream out of nowhere. Inuyasha was fighting with Naraku's puppet. While Sango threw her giant boomerang at any demons that got close to her. Miroku used his wind tunnel every now and then careful to not suck in any poisonous insects, but was pretty much useless in this battle. Kagome was shooting arrows at any demons that came at her and Shippo's way. Everyone was tired and were heavily bleeding from the few demons that got close enough to afflict any damage to them.

"Shippo I want you to run." Kagome said.

"I can't leave you mama!" He didn't want her to get hurt.

She gave him a stern look that softened when he nodded. He jumped off her shoulder that he had occupied and ran to the bushes. Her kit would be safe from the purification that she was about to unleash. Her eyes turned almost silver and her body was surrounded with a pink glow from her powers. She pushed her powers into her palm getting ready to unleash it while her fighting kimono whipped around her. What she didn't know was Naraku was waiting for this. Also Naraku knew that she was from 500 years into the future. He started to mutter an incantation. Miasma leaked out under his baboon pelt and swirled around Kagome. She didn't hear the shouts and screams from her companions because of the pain that shot up and down her back. Kagome turned around and shot her purification at Naraku. There was a blinding light and she felt like she was falling. She landed in something soft and cold. Her eyes drooped, she wanted to welcome the darkness, but before she could, the last thing she saw was beautiful violet eyes.

(Modern time. Yuki POV)

I couldn't focus all day, I was glad that this was the last class of the day. I blanked out, the annoying droning of the teacher going through one ear and out the other. I think he's talking about the feudal era. I ignored the girls that giggled and tried to catch my attention, really if I had any interest in someone I would have told them so in the first place, but as it is, some girls can't take a hint. I went back to thinking of soft ebony-blue streaked hair.

(author's POV)

He felt Tohru's eyes at the back of his head(a/n just pretend that their in the same class). He turned to stare at her as her eyes held concern. Yuki sent a reassuring smile at her and mouthed that he was okay. She didn't believe him. The bell rang that signaled for the end of the day.

"You seem distracted Yuki-san, usually Kyo-kun is the distracted one." She contemplated, not noticing Kyo was waiting for them with the other's.

"What did you say!" Kyo said

"Cool down anger management boy, she was just stating the obvious." Said Hanajima.

Yuki just listened to the bickering of the other's as he kept walking. His eyes widened as he felt a tug. Inside of him? He tried to ignore it but the tugging was now becoming more persistent. He turned around to find Kyo having a heated argument with Arisa who tried to defend Tohru after saying something about her.

"You guys go ahead………I need to do something." He smiled and walked away from the group before they had a chance to respond.

"Do you think he's okay?" Tohru said.

"Of course that damn rat is okay why wouldn't he be?" Kyo asked.

"He just seems off that's all." Tohru turned to where Yuki had gone with a worried expression on her face.

"He'll be okay, you worry too much." Kyo said smiling at her. Tohru blushed and turned away. Arisa shared a knowing smile with Hanajima.

(With Yuki: Yuki's POV)

I ran the hum of the wind whooshing past me. I don't know where I was going, but would it make any sense that my soul was guiding me? Apparently not. I was running through wooded area and slowed down when I saw something up ahead. His angel was broken. Her skin seem to be tinted with blue from the snow that surrounded her. Her crimson blood seeped into the pristine white snow. The deep blue fighting kimono that she had on was ripped and torn. He didn't know what to do_ 'If I pick her up then I might turn into a mouse'_ I took in the state she was, I would have to chance it if I want her to live. I picked her mindful of her wounds waiting to transform into my zodiac animal. It didn't happened. I started walking towards my house while burying my nose in her hair smelling her scent.

Spring rain and jasmines.

It really was my angel.


	2. Waking Up

Thanks for the reviews: Loveandfighter and Animemoonlightgoddess.

**Broken Angel** By: Tsukiko-san

**Disclaimer**: I own inuyasha and Fruits Basket lawyers load shot gun I own nothing.

**Things to know**: you guys can vote for the other pairings, but I will not be persuaded to change the current pairings. Also the characters might seem a bit OOC ,scratch that, they will seem VERY OOC.

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Yuki saw his house come into view and tried to avoid Shigure who was outside. Shigure turned to Yuki just as he was about to step into the house. He sighed as he was caught.

"Why do you have a girl in you arms?" Shigure asked.

In all of Yuki's life he was coming up blank, he finally registered that he didn't know how she became in this condition or what her name was! Shigure sweat dropped as Yuki didn't answer. "Well she sure is a pretty one." Shigure said with a perverted grin.

"Stop being a leech and call Hatori." He sent a glare at him and without another word Yuki went inside. He walked to his room and set the bloody girl in his bed. He went to the task of taking off her bloody kimono and promptly blushed. He went to get a bowl and water to wash away the blood and dirt that caked her skin. There where gashes all over her body and made his blood boil that someone dared to hurt her.

He took care of the major gashes first. Her skin felt so soft against his hands, he wrapped the wounds in gauze while making sure they wouldn't get infected. He took the bloody water away and came back with fresh clothes in hand (his clothes). He dressed her just as Hatori came. Hatori eyed him strangely before he took a look at the girl laying on his bed.

"You did a good job, but I'll take it from here. You can run along." He didn't want to leave her; he hesitated but felt a vice like grip on his arm. Yuki saw that she was gripping his arm she pulled him to her, till he was almost on top of her. Hatori watched this amused by the girls actions. Yuki, embarrassed, tried to pry her off his arm. She wouldn't let go. He gave up and let her bury her face in his chest. He really didn't mind. After a moment Yuki tried to save himself from further embarrassment and tried to shake her awake.

(Kagome's POV)

I felt so warm and buried my face deeper into the warmth which smelled like spices and strawberries. I swatted away something that tried to wake me from my slumber. Can't a girl get any sleep?

"Five more minutes please?" I begged.

(Author's POV)

Her pillow rumbled with laughter. _'Wait pillows aren't supposed to laugh?'_ It took her a moment to register what that meant. Her eyes shot open and met violet eyes colored in amusement. _'Crap!'_ She took in her surroundings. She was in a strange room colored beige and a raven haired man stood by the futon she was in.

Also she was in the violet-eyed guy's lap .

Oh joy can her life get any better?

"Naughty, Naughty." Said a man in a traditional men's kimono. He was staring at her and the position she was in with a huge grin plastered on his face.

'_Oh great, another Miroku.' _She thought sarcastically.

She looked to the violet eyed guy and only one word came to her mind '_beautiful'. _He looked like the lords in feudal era, specifically Sesshomaru(which was the only demon lord she knew). He had silver/grayish hair and smooth porcelain skin with violet eyes that she could drown in. Really why do guys seem to look better then her?

"Come on Shigure, let's live them alone." Hatori said after he saw the instant attraction that seem to spark each other's eyes.

" Aww come on Hatori." Shigure whined before he was out the room with Hatori. She turned to Yuki and blushed when he sent a charming smile her way. _'Definitely meltworthy' _Kagome thought.

"Could you tell me your name?" Yuki asked. She couldn't help, but shiver when his voice seems so close to her ear. Then she remembered that she was in his lap. She gently pulled away from him, careful with her wounds. "My name's Kagome…and you are?"

"Yuki." There was a comfortable silence before he spoke again. "Forgive me for prying, but why were you wounded?" Kagome started to panic. What was she suppose to say? Oh my friends and I were attacked by an evil hanyou because of a powerful jewel, 500 years in the past. I tried to kill him with my miko powers, but he wounded me. He also somehow transported me to my time; eventually Yuki would call the happy hospital and put me in a straight jacket. That thought seemed appealing……...NOT! Before Kagome could answer there was a loud banging at the door before an orange haired boy burst through the door with a brown haired girl behind him. Kagome watched him warily, he seemed to possess the spirit of a…………………cat? Now that she noticed it Yuki seemed to have almost the same aura except it was a rat. She was cut off her musing when the orange haired boy started shouting.

"OK rat tell us why you disappeared and……………" he trailed of when he saw Kagome lying on Yuki's bed.

" Why do you have a girl in your bed!"

Please review!


	3. Foreboding

**Broken Angel** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairings**: Yuki/Kagome and Tohru/Kyo.

**Disclaimer**: I own Yuki! (Lawyers come in with weapons) um never mind. I only own my sanity……….wait scratch that I sold that a long time ago. Damn little voices inside my head!

**Review Thanks**:

**Sasuya**: Thanks for reviewing (that's because I threatened you snickers)

**Deafening Silence**: I actually was laughing my butt off when I your review. You actually like the story? (Goes sparkly eyed) Thank you, you made my day when I read your review. I actually thought no one was reading this. Well this chapter goes to you. Hope you like! Here I am just a 12 year old girl that got bored, and thought that I would torture people with my writing (insert evil laughter here)!

**Kagome15**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Animemoonlightgodess**: Thanks you were like my first review! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Things to know**: Please forgive me for the titles. I'm really just winging it.

Chapter 3: Foreboding

Kagome watched him warily. The aura that reflected off of him made it seem that he possessed the spirit of a………………………..cat? Now that she noticed, Yuki seemed to have the same aura except that of a rat. She was cut off her musing when the orange haired boy started shouting.

"Ok rat, tell us why you disappeared and…………" He trailed off when he saw Kagome lying on Yuki's bed.

"And, Why do you have a girl in your bed!" The moment was filled with awkward silence as the question lingered in the air. The brown haired girl's eyes widened and tried to get a better look at Kagome, while Kyo waited for his question to be answered.

"This is Kagome-san. Kagome this is Tohru-san and Kyo-kun." Came Yuki's reply.

"Well that's nice and all, but that doesn't explain why she's doing in your bed!" Kyo answered angrily. _'A modern day Inuyasha, I wouldn't be surprised if Kyo was the reincarnation of him,' _she thought.

"She was hurt, and I couldn't leave her out there to die." All eyes turned to Tohru as she gasped.

"Are you okay? What happen? Do you need anything?" she asked question after question as Kagome tried to reassure Tohru that she was okay. Kagome couldn't help, but smile at the girl's innocence. Tohru reminded her of herself before she fell into the well. Though she can still act naïve and clueless as any other person…...

Her powers pulsed and her eyes narrowed. She spread out her miko powers trying to find the threat. She tried to quell the fears that seem to build inside her. She started to hyperventilate trying to calm her racing heart trying to ignore the dizziness that overcomes her.

Naraku.

She got off the bed and tried to walk to the door ignoring the voices around her. She couldn't let these people get hurt. Not over her, not over the damn jewel.

She swayed as she went to the door leading outside, Where he was waiting for her.

She stood before him her hair swaying in the breeze and her eyes sparking with fire. She took out her bows and arrows.

"Well, well, well, it seems the miko wants to play." He said taunting her.

"Leave now Naraku if you want to live." _'How could he be alive?'_ That thought echoed in her head.

"I rather not." He said with a tone of lust. Without warning tentacles went to her. She dodged, using her purification to melt some of the tentacles away. She felt the others behind and a tentacle pierced her side while she was ditracted..

(Yuki's POV)

I watched as she fought, her hair swirling around her gracefully dodging the foul tentacles that seem to come from a baboon pelt it was a beautiful site watching her fight. This was the site I came to see after I tried to follow her. My blood seems to boil as the damn monkey pierced her side. I tried to go to her as she swayed, a hand stopped me and I looked up at the face of Hatori. He shook his head no and kept a grip on my shoulder. She fell to the ground as black smoke came out her wound. I couldn't see her like this though I just met her I couldn't see her suffering. The baboon looked at us (Kyo, Tohru, Hatori, Shigure and Yuki) He sent those damn tentacles at us, I stood in front of Tohru as did Kyo as we were ready to defend her. The tentacles ricochet off a pink barrier that surrounded us. I looked up as Kagome stood her face set in determination. Her palms glowed blue and a beam of light went to the monkey man. There was a blinding flash and when it cleared nothing stood there. Her blue eyes seem to water. _' Is she………crying?' _She fell to her knees and the barrier disappeared. I caught her as she fell and wiped the tears that escaped her closed eyes.

(Author's POV)

She hated this! They could have died because of her. She couldn't bare the thought that she was the cause of their death. Naraku was still alive she knew that. Her wound seems to burn making her wince. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she let the darkness envelop her. Yuki held her as she went unconscious and went back to his room with her in his arms.

"What the hell just happened out there?" Kyo questioned everyone. No one knew the power that radiated off of her was nothing they had ever seen.

(1 hour later really they just healed her)

Yuki waited for her to wake up. He sat as close to her as he could. He was beating himself up as he thought how stupid he was for being so protective he was of her. _'It's just a passing interest.' _ He reasoned with himself. He couldn't help that at the back of his mind he knew it was a lie. It was amazing how much power she had, she looks so small and fragile it's hard to imagine that she contain that much power let alone control it. He ran his thumb over smooth cheek as she had the signs of waking up. Her eyes opened fogged with pain and peered into Yuki's concern face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Yuki said. She bit her lip as she tried to come up with a plan that might help her out of this mess. Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at her misfortune; she just looked so damn cute. He blushed as that thought just popped into his head.

"I know." She finally said as she let out a breath of frustration. Could her life get any worse?

Please review!


	4. Facing Reality

**Broken Angel **By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kagome, Kyo/Tohru

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Review Thanks:**

**Anoresne: **I don't know how this story will turn out. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you! Muahahaaha cough. Yup, Kyo is a sweety

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: **Thanks for reviewing!

**I love athrun: **Thanks for reviewing! And here's a new chapter.

**Laagirl:** Thanks for thinking this is the best Inu/FB fanfic you have ever read! You're welcome for the enjoyment.

**Author's Note: **Yay I finally updated and since it's my birthday (3-8-05) I decided to update. Happy 13th birthday to me!

_Chapter 4: Facing Reality_

Kagome fidgeted under the intense gazes from the other occupants in the room. _'Okay Kagome, if you tell them the truth then everything will be alright………Yea and Kyo-Kun will put on a pink dress and sing Mary had a Little Lamb………BAD MENTAL IMAGES!_' Kagome stifled her giggles and starred at her feet finding them interesting. Kagome felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned to gaze at Yuki who had a tender smile.

"You don't have to tell us Kagome-san, if you don't want to." He said.

"Oh no, I think we need an explanation after what happen outside!" Kyo said to Yuki.

"If she doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't have to." Yuki growled out and felt his eye twitch.

Kagome turned her eyes back and forth as they bickered. Really they're acting like she has no say in this. She rolled her eyes and turned to Yuki.

"It's Okay I'll explain." With that said she flopped onto the futon, and breathed in and out to calm her nerves.

"Well it all started when I was 15……" Kagome told of her adventures in Feudal Japan only being interrupted by Kyo when he comments on something. She waited for people to question her sanity or for them to throw her out.

"Also I feel that some of you are different…….." She finished. Kyo and Yuki tensed at her words so did Hatori and Shigure. She looked at Yuki and say him look at her with an intense gaze like he was trying to decipher if she was telling the truth or not. She blushed and started to fiddle with her fingers. She took the sign of silence as a positive and thought to leave them to their own thoughts. She got off her futon and walked to the door wincing a bit at the partially healed wounds.

"I'm going for a walk." She said as Kagome closed the door with a click. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she started to walk to the sliding door that led outside. The cold made her body shiver in delight. She always loved the winter, the cold making her love the way her face go numb. She sat down on the porch and starred at the swirling snow.

(Back In the room)

"Wow…… I can't believe she went through all that." Tohru breathed out as she contemplated all the adventures Kagome had just told.

"It would only be fair if we told her about the Chinese zodiac." Yuki said softly as he turned to Hatori for approval.

"No, she is already is in danger of losing her memories if Akito finds out." Hatori said sternly.

"How is that possible? She doesn't know anything about the curse?" Yuki argued.

"She senses our spirit. If Akito finds out about her she will have her memories erased or……she can be used against us." Hatori finished. Yuki felt his heart pump faster and his face drain of color. He couldn't let Akito do that to Kagome.

Though he hadn't known her for a long time he felt connected to her……….he would never forgive himself if anything happen to her just because she was involved in the Sohma curse. He ran a hand threw his hair and decided to go after Kagome.

"Remember you can't tell her." Hatori said.

"I won't." He said calmly.

And left through the door without a backwards glance.

(Back Outside)

Kagome felt Yuki's presence before she even saw him. Her blue-gray orbs turned to him as he sat down next to her. She scooted a bit closer to him for extra warmth, but tried to make it not that obvious. Yuki moved towards her more and tried not to laugh at the blush that crept onto her face.

"You think I'm lying don't you?" Kagome asked after a short period of silence. She couldn't help the gnawing feeling in her stomach, waiting for his answer.

He had a thoughtful look on his face before he answered. "I do believe you. I don't know the others. Kyo is skeptical, but that's how he always is." He laughed.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder, and it was Yuki's turn to blush.

"Sorry, I was just a bit cold." She mumbled, letting the wind blow her hair. Yuki didn't say anything, but put an arm around her. She tensed and pushed Yuki a bit away.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, thinking it was something he did.

"I feel a demon's presence." She saw a flicker of silver and already made bows and arrows out of her miko energy.

"Miko, it seems you have gotten better." Came a monotone voice.

The flicker of silver stopped, but she can see a silhouetted form in the shadows.

"Show yourself." She growled out, while Yuki went into a fighting stance.

The figure took a step where her eyes can clearly see all the features.

Her eyes widen considerably while her mouth parted in surprise.

"You're teeth are nice and all but I rather not see them." He said amused. Her moth shut quickly with a snap and she put her weapon away.

The golden eyes that starred at her seem to sparkle with mirth._'500 years can change a person……er……demon' _she mused and a cheery grin instantly was plastered on her face.

"Who is he?" Yuki said into her ear.

"He's Sesshomaru-sama, great Taiyoukai of the west." Kagome said almost forgetting about the titles.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"We have some things……to discuss." He said before he was in front of her in a flash

"Like what?" Hell, if he's only giving her bits of information in like 500 years (well for him)

"About Naraku." He said in a deadpan voice with the sparkle of mirth gone. She knew this was bad news…….

REVIEW PLEASE! I no it's short but, I'm tired!


	5. Revealing Answers

**Broken Angel **By: Tsukiko-san

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha.

**Review Thanks: from and **

**DarkSorrowfulShadows: **I like the pen name. I like Kagome and Yuki too. I also haven't read a lot of fanfics that have this pairing; actually I only read fluff between Yuki and Kagome but not Yuki/Kagome as the main pairing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Deafening Silence: **(Takes cake and cookies) Nope you don't sound patronizing (looks up word in dictionary) to me. I consider it a compliment that you think that my writing is mature and well-developed and I know I have things to improve in my writing! I love Sesshomaru too (I actually call him Fluffy-sama lol). Thanks for reviewing!

**Cockroachelle: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Jaded Lady: **Here I updated and that's okay I already lost my sanity. Thanks for reviewing!

**KagomeMIKO: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Skye: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Call Me Ash: **I really don't know how I'm going to continue this also. I always kind of wanted to do this pairing. I'll think of a way for Yuki and Kagome to help each other. Thanks for reviewing!

**Slow Motion Runner: **I try to proof read all of my chapters….Well thanks for reviewing!

**I love Athrun: **Thanks for reviewing and here's a new chapter!

**Phalon22: **Yup fluffy is still around and don't worry I call Sesshomaru fluffy-sama lol.

Chapter 5: Revealing Answers.

Kyo starred at Tohru as she made tea, the aroma filled the kitchen as she busied herself with boiling water. She turned around and caught Kyo's eyes and smiled at him that made his breath catch in his throat. He gulped and turned around to hide the blush that he felt crawl onto his cheeks.

'_Damn.' _He thought as he saw that Yuki had come in with Kagome and a weird stranger. He saw that Yuki had a knowing smile when Yuki caught the coloring of Kyo's face.

"Shut up." Kyo gritted through his teeth.

"Why Kyo, I didn't say a word." Yuki said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Who's the pansy?" Kyo asked as he saw Sesshomaru trying to change the subject.

'_He looks more girly then Yuki.' _Kyo thought.

Sesshomaru moved lighten fast in front of Kyo and gripped his throat and lifted Kyo about 5 inches off the floor.

"I advise you human, that you watch your tongue because this Sesshomaru well not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru squeezed Kyo's neck with a little more pressure for affect and let him drop to the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Tohru asked as she went to Kyo's side immediately.

"Of course I am." Kyo said with a hint of arrogance.

"Really Sesshomaru, was that really necessary?" Kagome asked.

"He needed to learn his place." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

'_Well scratch out what I said earlier, Sesshomaru is still his old self.' _Kagome thought with amusement.

"You had something to tell me?" Kagome asked as she remembered Sesshomaru's words. He turned his gold eyes to Kagome and Sesshomaru watched as the boy called Yuki step closer to Kagome.

"Yes."

Yuki showed them to the living room and everyone sat down with the exception of Kyo who leaned against the wall. Kagome was practically leaning over with anticipation as she waited for Sesshomaru to begin talking. Tohru passed out the tea she brewed and waited just as eager for Sesshomaru to begin.

"As you know when you disappeared your companions went looking for you, when they couldn't find you Inuyasha went to search in your time, well when he didn't find you he told your family about what happen." He was cut off as Kagome spit out the tea that she was drinking when she heard this.

"HE DID WHAT!" Yuki rubbed circles on her back to calm her down as she kept on rambling about how worried sick her family must be.

"As I was saying………." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he saw that Yuki kept his hand on her back after she calmed down.

"Apparently, Naraku didn't think it through when he transported you back to your time. He didn't succeed in getting your jewel shards." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I thought so; he just transported me back to the same location I was in, only 500 years later and he actually thought that he could get my jewel shards." Kagome said.

"There was no trace of him when you tried to purify him." Sesshomaru said.

"So he's died?" Kagome interrupted him.

"After seeing him today you should know that he is still alive."

"Right." Came her oh so intelligent answer.

"So he laid low for 500 years?" Yuki asked after a moment of silence.

"Correct, but in those 500 years he became stronger and I suspect he was waiting for Kagome to show up again." Sesshomaru said taking a sip from his tea.

"But how did he know?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"You should know the answer to that Kagome." Sesshomaru said wryly.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she thought of an answer. After a few minutes her blue-gray eyes went wide with realization.

"Is it because the jewel shards call to each other?" Kagome asked while looking at Sesshomaru's emotionless face.

"Wanting to become whole again." Sesshomaru finished.

She breathed in a shaky breathe as she soaked in all the information she just received.

"Then I guess I go back to the past and try to beat Naraku before he gets stronger." Kagome said.

"Are you sure Kagome-chan?" Yuki asked as he looked at Kagome his violet eyes searching her if that was what she truly wanted. Kyo starred at Yuki strangely when he used that honorific.

"You have not properly healed." Genuinely concerned.

"You forget Yuki that I'm a miko and that I heal faster than most humans." Kagome said with a sly smile.

"Well then I'm going with you." Yuki said.

"What! You can't Yuki it's dangerous, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Kagome pleaded with Yuki taking his hand in his.

"What about you? I would feel terrible if you got hurt." Yuki said sending her a reassuring smile.

"Then if that rat is going then I'm going to." Kyo spoke up for the first time. Kagome was prepared to tear her hair out.

Her pleading eyes turn to Sesshomaru.

"If the humans want to go, let them." Sesshomaru said in a deadpan voice taking another sip from his tea.

'_Thanks Sesshomaru for the help.'_ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Arrghhh, fine. You can come." She finally said rubbing her temples in a frustrated manner.

"Well then I'll take my leave." Sesshomaru said and walked to the door without another word.

"Aren't you coming?" kagomeasked.

"Two of the same souls can't be in the same time period." he said simply before he left without a word.

Kagome sighed and finally noticed that Yuki was still holding her hand.

"Well then we'll just leave you two alone." Kyo said smirking as he left the room with Tohru who collected all the cups.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Kagome fidgeted and starred at anything but Yuki.

'_Why am I feeling like this?' _Yuki thought as he gazed at Kagome that still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You know I really did mean it when I said that I would hate it if you got hurt." Yuki said trying to not think of all the emotions that he felt just by looking at her.

Her eyes turned to his when she he heard him.

"Really?" She asked but it really came out as a whisper.

"Really." Yuki said and she shivered at his tone of his voice.

He got lost in her eyes as did she. His eyes traveled to her lips that parted slightly and couldn't help but think if they were as soft as they looked. Without realizing what they were doing they leaned in closer, she could practically feel his hot breath so close to her lips. Her eyes closed in anticipation and he did the same.

"Ahh young love, what a beautiful thing." Came Shigure's voice. Their eyes shot open and they both moved about 5 feet from each other.

Yuki glared at Shigure for interrupting the moment as Kagome's faced turn a bright cherry red.

"Oh don't stop because of me." Shigure said smiling innocently.

"Oh would you look at the time I'll just go to bed." Kagome said nervously and went upstairs to the futon that she had occupied (which was Yuki's bed).

"Well so am I, and Shigure I'm taking your bed as Kagome-san is taking mine." Yuki grinned as he went upstairs.

"What did I do?" Shigure whined.

Please review!


	6. Contemplating

**Broken Angel** By: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison

**Pairing(s): **Kagome/Yuki and Tohru/Kyo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket

**Author's Note: **Okay now don't hurt me! (Cowers In fear) I know I haven't updated this fic in like forever but that's because my friend is so obsessed with fruits basket that I kind of don't like it anymore anyway don't worry I won't discontinue this fic or erase it now enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 6: Contemplating _

The darkness had steadily overcome the glowing sun as the feel of bubbling panic in her chest had ebbed away. The branches of a gnarled tree scraped at the window as Kagome starred at the ceiling trying to contain the flush that spread throughout her cheeks and neck. The crescent moon had lent her illumination as she turned in the bed the sheets entangling with her body.

She was about to kiss Yuki…

She bit her lip finding that her treacherous feeling for Yuki surged through her body once again as she opted towards biting the inside of her cheek. She clenched her eyes as she saw the mental image of Inuyasha invade her brain the pristine sheets wrapped tightly onto her slender body.

"I love Inuyasha…" She whispered hoping that hearing it will erase the silent emotions she held for Yuki that coursed throughout her soul. Kagome could hear the hesitation that made her want to groan in frustration at the stupid feelings that made her head spin. An unbearable loneliness had settled onto her fatigue mind as she remembered her 'family' in Feudal Japan making her heart starting to ache for the absence for her friends.

One again, her emotions were the only prominent thing in her sleep deprived mind.

Kagome finally let her eyes flutter close letting the world of dreams sooth her befuddled mind "I love Inuyasha" She said once more finding that her heart gave lurch knowing that she was lying.

(Scene Change)

His breath swirled into a milky steam as he let his fingers sink into the cold dust that was snow. He shivered finding that he should have at least put a coat over his pajamas. His fingers made small intricate patterns in the snow as his violet eyes looked lazily at his surroundings.

The pit of Yuki's stomach squeezed pleasantly as he thought of Kagome making him try to dispel any thoughts about the girl that slept in his bed. Yuki blamed his hormones knowing his testosterone level was at fault when he thought of Kagome. Well that's what he would like to think it was…

Akito was the reason why Yuki was miserable; Akito had harmed many people so that the members of the Zodiac curse could never love anyone outside of the Sohma family in fact they couldn't even love anyone for that fact.

Akito considered the Sohma family his territory, his play things and he was a force to be dealt with if you took what was 'His'. Yuki clenched his fist finding that he was not Akito's slave and it didn't help matters that Akito liked him better.

Yuki sighed finding that his fingers had grown numbed knowing that getting a cold was not on his 'to do list'. Yuki made his way inside shaking out the snow that landed onto his hair. Yuki made sure not to trip in the darkened hallways finding that it was hard not to stumble. Yuki made his way to his room realizing that Kagome was occupying it, he had forgotten….

Yuki watched as she fell asleep her face serene making him smile a bit as he turned away from her room until she whispered in her sleep.

"I love Inuyasha…" She whispered making his heart beat faster at her words. He tried to keep the crest fallen expression from his face finding that his heart had started to ache uncontrollably. He didn't know why a sense of melancholy had settled into the pit of his stomach when he heard his whispered words but he didn't like it.

He made his way to Shigure's room finding his movements more sluggish he ran his still numb fingers threw his hair breathing out a sigh.

(Scene Change)

His pale hands touched the reflection of the mirror his crimson eyes filled with a sadistic glee as he looked at the sleeping figure. He had waited for 500 years waiting for the miko that had depleted his powers 500 years ago. He had finally found her his mind coming up with many ideas to corrupt her pure soul. He will take pleasure once she is broken her pure soul will cease to exist once he was done with her.

Naraku shifted in his chair looking at Kanna her lifeless orbs looking at her master. She waited for a command from the evil hanyou clasping her magical mirror tightly against her small frame.

"Leave me Kanna." He said curtly as she made her way to the door her dull eyes looking down. Naraku smirked when the small child left him making him take out the Shikon shards that were black with taint. He made a small incision on his wrist letting his blood pour out of the wound onto the Shikon shards making the shards turn a darker shade of black. He said an ancient incantation making sure that the shikon shards called out for their mistress which was Kagome.

(Scene Change)

The once pink shards turned into an angry red as Kagome turned and tossed perspiration running down her forehead. She whimpered in pain as the container the jewel shards were in broke making the broken glass embedding themselves deep into her skin. The shards had turned a darker shade of red until they turned into a ghastly purple they had sunk into her skin making her cry out in pain.

She opened her eyes which were a darker shade of blue the edges of her vision turned dark as she fell off the bed curling into a fetal position. Finally the darkness had spread making her try to stay awake hoping to not fall unconscious, Kagome cried out in pain once more before concerned violet eyes looked into her painful blue eyes. Pain was evident on her face until she lay limp on the floor as Yuki cradled her body to his.

_End Chapter_

_Okay I know it's short but don't kill me! Now review please!_

_Review Thanks:_

_I Love Anthrun: I did a new chapter finally! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sakura: I finally updated Thanks for reviewing!_

_Lady Gina Goddess Of the wind: I finally updated and thanks for reviewing!_

_xxPrincess-Sakuraxx: I totally appreciate it that you like most of my stories! Thanks for reviewing!_

_ChinaDoll27: Yup it was cute but Shigure interrupted (Shigure smiles and does evil laugh O.O) Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Jinenji: Sure! And shigure is such a hentai -.-;; thanks for reviewing!_

_Sango Twin: Um okay lol thanks for reviewing!_

_Sirius-Black-Is-Not-Dead: lol thanks for reviewing!_

_Cockroachelle: Yup it was cute! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kagome75: It seems everyone found it funny thanks for reviewing!_

_Anoresne: __lol thanks for reviewing!_


End file.
